The invention relates to an actuation device, such as an actuation device that can be used to control a lock.
For contact-free actuation, for example of a lock, the principle is known of using a transponder and a transponder reader unit for the actuation of the lock mechanism (DE 196 12 156 A, DE 196 12 157 A, and WO 92 18732 A).
GB 2 299 613 A, discloses another actuation device. This device includes a housing that is formed with a slot. The slot in the housing in this case is designed for the insertion of the card with the transponder, which communicates with the transponder reader unit.
Hotels and similar establishments are nowadays frequently equipped with magnetic card room door locks. To this end, the lock features a housing, in which the electronics of the lock are arranged, consisting of a control unit for the actuation of the mechanical elements of the lock and a magnetic signal evaluation unit, which actuates the control unit. Also provided in the housing is a switch to actuate the electronics of the lock. This switch is actuated by the magnetic card. There is also a read head for the magnetic card. The housing features a slot for the insertion of the magnetic card (EP 0 5-1 715 A1).
The actuation of the known magnetic card hotel locks is somewhat complicated. For example, the card must be inserted in accordance with the reading speed of the magnetic head. If the card is inserted too fast or too slowly, the lock will not open. The card must also be introduced to the read head with the correct side and in the correct direction before the lock will open.
The known magnetic card locks can easily be damaged through the slot in the housing. Thus, the presence of the slot makes it possible for someone to deliberately damage the lock. In addition to this, the module with the read head in the housing is of a size which corresponds to the magnetic card. Consequently, a lock that is dimensioned to accommodate the read head tends to be considerably bulky, at least on one side of the door.
A locking system for key actuation is known from DE 195 27 801 A1 of a different type, i.e. electronic keys for contact-free actuation, as well as magnetic cards.
The object of the invention is to provide an assembly that can be used to convert an actuation device capable of actuation by magnetic cards, in a simple manner and in an attractive manner from the point of view of design.
Because of the transponder read device, the actuation device according to the invention is capable of contact-free actuation with a transponder. The transponder can, for example, be located on a card or on a key ring, or fitted to a wristwatch.
A preferred assembly according to the invention includes an actuation circuit with a proximity sensor, which detects the approach of the transponder. The proximity sensor may be, for example, an LED sensor, i.e. a reflected light barrier, or a capacitative, inductive, or heat sensor.
The sensor activates the control unit for the actuation device. The control unit, in turn, activates the transponder reader unit, which emits the signals that correspond to the signals which a magnetic card read head emits when reading a valid magnetic card. The signals transmitted by the transponder reader unit are evaluated by a magnetic signal evaluation unit, which is connected to the control unit. The magnetic signal evaluation unit actuates the actuation device.
In addition to this, a display device is provided, such as an LED display, which is actuated by the control unit. The display unit indicates, for example, whether or not the transponder is programmed for the door lock in question.
In order to convert an actuation device, such as a hotel room door lock, from magnetic card actuation to the contact-free actuation according to the invention, all that is required, accordingly, is to replace the module with the actuation switch and the magnetic read head disposed in the housing with a module that includes components of the transponder reader unit and the actuation or stand-by circuit.
The transponder reader unit consists in general of an antenna, an analog section, an RF control unit, and a driver, which is connected to the magnetic evaluation unit.
To convert a hotel room lock, which is capable of actuation by a magnetic card, to the contact-free lock actuation according to the invention, a cover is provided. The cover covers the slot in the door lock housing. The antenna of the transponder reader unit is mounted to the cover. If the door lock housing includes another aperture, the cover can also be applied to this other aperture.
It is also possible for the proximity sensor for the actuation or stand-by circuit to be mounted to the cover.
To write the magnetic cards, a PC is provided for in the hotel, which actuates a magnetic card encoder. This magnetic card encoder may, according to the invention, be replaced by an RF encoder, whereby the RF encoder communicates with the PC with signals which correspond to the signals from a magnetic card. The protocol between the PC and the encoder, i.e. the software, can then be maintained.